


Holler At Your Buoyancy!

by Nightlovechild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Listen to the song, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, left brain - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, rapping, right brain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: The whole reason Logan loves rapping isn’t for the word play or the mental gymnastics as he will inform you so elegantly. No, that answer is polished and ready to be displayed without hesitancy.The real reason makes him fidgety and exasperated.





	Holler At Your Buoyancy!

The whole reason Logan loves rapping isn’t for the word play or the mental gymnastics as he will inform you so elegantly. No, that answer is polished and ready to be displayed without hesitancy.

The real reason makes him fidgety and exasperated. 

The reason is only needed because of the cause strangles him, imprisons him inside his skull, kicking its way out of him. But what could plague a form of such logical means? Thoughts, theories, and revelations. By any other name would be as sweet. The thoughts weighed him down, grabbing at him like sugar loaded sorrow coated progeny. 

You see what made him work, also in large doses made him falter until his vision narrowed and trepidation left him gasping.

What method should he employ to end this non-productiveness? Science held all answers; he would just need to be diligent about seeking his solution. Reviewing the speed at which an idea can form. Falsehood, that can’t be right. The speed at which synapses can fire. Falsehood, that can’t be right. My bastards are faster than that. 

After months of research, the only thing that slowed his thoughts down was turning off, tuning out & focusing on something huge. Nothing was vaster than space. The stars were his Master; Logan happily bent himself to the cool earth to submit to the stars in times of distress.

The night in question was the worst it had been in years, forcing himself from his room with only a single objective. The stars could save him when his skin touched the cold grass. When Logan was finally outside his door Patton walked by mumbling to himself, humming. 

“What are you doing? Logan said out loud before he could stop. Horrible children won’t even let Logan lay down. 

Patton turned around, "Oh, it’s this song Thomas heard today. It’s on a loop in my room. Three seconds in the ear, a lifetime on the brain.” Patton laughed. 

“What you are referring to is the process of the brain trying to complete a pattern that it’s heard before. In layman’s term it would be an earworm.” Words moved through Logan’s rattled weary body.

“How can I get it to stop?” Patton asked. 

Logan had never wanted Patton to shut up and leave his sight so much in his life. Logan loved Patton but the brain sometimes just needs to turn off. But there was knowledge to expand upon and he was the heart’s main dealer, “We must complete the melody,” turning back to his room with Patton in tow. 

Opening the laptop and launching the limbic systems. Short term memory to access the moment the melody snippet was picked up. 

“There! That’s it!” Patton exclaimed. Joan’s voice flowered from the laptop speakers with a faint song in the background. "Oh I love this joke. I have to tell roman later.“ Patton’s laughter mimics Thomas’ laughter.

Oh, stupendous. Thomas’ heart had been focused more on the fact Joan was there then spatial awareness. Fault didn’t lie on Patton though. Logan had dropped the ball. If he had been focused on where Thomas was and not in the day’s planner, he could have processed the song then removed it. That way he would be observing the constellations. Patton would be happily asleep right now.

Minimizing the short term, launching the long term memory, drilling down through the largest file in Thomas’s database. Music. Logan promised he wouldn’t fail Patton this time. 

The sun light burned its way into Logan’s room as the laptop dinged and started to play ‘The Pancake Rap’ by Mac Lethal. A song about breakfast food of course the chorus stole Patton’s heart. The true crux of the issue being the song was based off of another song. That’s why it had become such a strong earworm. Patton’s room was trying to play two songs at once.

As Logan stretched his sleep deprived muscles, the second verse kicked in. The words sped past his ears and whipped past his thoughts. Leaving his brain satisfied. 

And silent.

Logan could hear every syllable of every word crystal clear. His wily idea offspring were frozen in awe. 

Thomas let Logan have full reign of the music for a month solid. Every style of the method was now saved inside the limbic but it lived inside Logan. When the thoughts threaten to break the mental sound boundary, Logan opens his mouth and it flows out like structured bullets out of his phonetic armory.

His reason of loving rap involves a drunken man cooking pancakes and now you why Logan prefers the other answer.


End file.
